Together Again
by Anybodys
Summary: Leia takes care of Han after rescuing him from Jabba.


Her eyes fixated on the sand that whipped their faces raw as the _Falcon _took off. Feeling as though she couldn't move, she just stood their, facing the wall that now hid the dusty planet from their view. A hand slithered up to her arm. "How Luke could live here, I'll never know," a familiar but rustier voice murmured in her ear.

Even though the voice was getting used to its freedom again, her heart grew intoxicated on the words as she faced him. A small grin was resting on his face, but all in all he looked as if he were getting to business. The hand tightened on her forearm as he hunched over. "Let's get you to a bed," Leia suggested gently, tugging at his arm to go.

"No can do, Princess," Han said.

"No time for heroics, Han," Leia urged. "Now, come with me before something worse happens."

"Like what?" he started playfully, but his smile turned into a grimace as a wave of nausea washed over him.

"Like what's going on now," she pointed out. "Now, rest." Her finger stuck towards a mattress. Reluctantly, but also enjoying her strictness, he lied down.

"There, happy?" he asked. Ignoring him, she rested the back of her fingers on his forehead, her other hand brushing his hair back.

"You're burning up, Han. Don't be joking around. I want you to take a nap or something."

"After being trapped in frozen prison for who knows how long? Nuh-uh."

Her brown eyes softened as she kneeled by him. Struggling to sit up, Leia pushed him back down onto the bed. "I know you've been alone for so long, but you really need to let this hibernation sickness go away."

She stood up to leave, but he grasped her hand quickly. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to change."

Blinking rapidly, Han strained his eyes to see her. "What are you doing?" Leia asked.

"Trying to see your beautiful face."

Leia was glad he couldn't see how red her face got. Normally, it wouldn't have happened or at least been so bad; maybe it was the fact that Han was back again after missing him for so long. Tears sprang to her eyes as her heart yearned to kiss him right then and there, forgetting all that happened, but she had to stay composed, according to her mind.

"Don't hurt yourself," she scolded, tapping his head lightly. "Not much to see anyways."

"Do you think I wouldn't try to see you after being trapped in Jabba's palace for months?"

"No. But that's only because your Han Solo, the man so bull-headed he would kill himself to see the girl he wants sunburned, whipped raw with sand, and in unsuitable clothes for the public."

He grinned for a moment, but then it faded when he asked, "What clothes?"

Realizing what she had said too late, she responded, "It's nothing, Han."

"Did he make you his slave?"

She reluctantly responded yes, knowing that there wasn't much he could do.

"Come here," Han demanded. Leia inched towards him, his arms wrapping around hers to pull her closer to him. He rubbed his callused hands on the metal plates that locked onto her wrists, moving them to the collar on her neck. "What did he do to you?" he asked, alarmed.

"Nothing, Han," she said, trying to pull away.

His grip grew stronger, trapping her. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, Han, now let me go."

"Leia, stop!" he shouted. A tear from earlier trickled over as he put a hand on her cheek. The tear hitting his thumb, he asked softly, "Are you crying?" He wiped it off, now holding her head towards his face with his hands. "I'm sorry, but I need to know if he hurt you. I don't want you…." His voice cracked, his arms slithering back towards him.

Sliding away from him, Leia crept towards the door. "I'm going to go change," she told him softly.

"I'm cold," he said abruptly, the pain from his stomach now overwhelming his head. Soft fabric hit his legs and was pulled up to his chest.

"Is that better?" she asked. Dizzy, he nodded. "Do you think you could eat?" she questioned, combing her fingers through his hair.

"Are we spinning?" he asked randomly, closing his eyes tightly.

"Han, you need to sleep." There was no question to her voice; it was just like she was the mother and he was her child.

As soon as it started, the rotations of the room stopped. "I'm better," he mumbled.

"It's still no excuse to get out of sleeping." Her fingers felt cool on his forehead, which was a contrast temperature-wise to the rest of his body. "Are you sure you can't eat?"

He opened his eyes, and for a brief second, Leia came into perfect view. Her compassionate eyes bore into him, making him dizzy again, only this time it was because he could actually _see _her. Loose strands from her braid slipped around her face, cradling it as her delicate fingers tried to cradle his.

"I'll try."

She nodded and turned to leave before Han jumped up to grab her. "Leia."

"What, Han?" she asked, trying to hide the irritation from him scaring her.

"Don't leave me."

"I'm only going to be gone for a couple of minutes. You can yell for me anytime."

"I haven't seen you in forever," he started. "I want you with me."

"Well, I think I want you too eat first."

"I can wait."

"Then you can wait to see me," she concluded, turning her back on him.

Giving up the vain attempt to adjust his eyes, he imagined how her whole body looked like after the brief glimpse of her face had been flashed at her—and a small pang of grief hit him for a second that he was missing a possible once-in-a-lifetime chance to see her in Jabba's slave outfit.

But while thinking about her being a slave, anger filled up in him again. "Leia, you never did answer me from earlier. Did Jabba hurt you?"

"No, Han, okay? He's dead now. Let's just forget about it."

"How could I forget that he imprisoned you like some unwanted animal?"

She sat down by him and tousled his hair. "I _really _need to get you some food okay?"

"I don't want to be alone."

Leaning down closer to him, she kissed his cheek before whispering, "I'll always be here, Han."

Feeling drowsy now, he wasn't sure if he had fallen asleep or not. "Are you sure you want to stick around a guy like me?" he murmured.

"I've stuck with you this long, haven't I?"

"Mm." He closed his eyes, Leia gently rubbing her fingers on his cheek. He cherished it, absorbing her touch, trying to fill back up with her love.

"Thanks. You know, for staying so faithful," he said.

"What are friends for?"

As time ticked on, and reality collided with sleep, he murmured, "I love you."

A small voice in his ear whispered back, "I know."


End file.
